powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 37: The Birth of Emperor Tranza!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the conclusion of the two-parter involving the arrival of Tranza and his impact on both the Jetman and Vyram. Synopsis With Tran reaching an adult form, the reborn Tranza decides to show his superiority to all, including the Jetman and Vyram! Plot Continuing their vacation at the Yamada Ranch, the Jetman decide to play golf as Gai tells Raita to stop swinging his club like it's baseball, but the high swing makes him fall to the ground. Ako states she wishes the team could live like this forever but Kaori tells her to not say that in front of Ryu due to his daily training by himself. Gai tells them that's his thing and they should do their own. At the same time, Ryu continues his training in a nearby forest, hitting at sticks with a bokuto sword. A mystery man in a tree branch commends him, stating that even though it's autumn, the frogs are still making noise such as Ryu not realizing his time is up. The man leaps from the tree and challenges Ryu to prove who is stronger. The man charges him and he and Ryu fight, with the man handedly beating him both with open fists and even blocking his bokuto sword before knocking him into a tree before vanishing, confusing Ryu on who he was. Gai continues to play golf as two girls approach him; Ako asks Kaori if she's alright with his flirting as they eat noodles and she merely ignores them. Gai tries to train the girls while the mystery man reappears, forming a golf club and a jacket to look the part in the area before hitting a ball far into the distance to lure the girls to him, telling Gai there are some who are better at picking girls up than him, making Gai frustrated. Raita continues to eat at the restaurant as the mystery man changes himself again into a vest, deciding to eat the same as the big eater and devouring the noodles in an instant. The two get into an eating contest with the man and Raita asking for more servings until Raita falls down from defeat, worrying both Kaori and Ako. The man wonders if he's really that good at eating before leaving. In the Vylock, Radiguet, Maria and Gray are sitting around with the robot playing a guitar until a string breaks, surprising it. Looking at Tran's flute, Gray wonders what happened to Tran after Ant Bazooka was defeated; Maria mocks him stating that he won't be back soon after the humiliation he underwent, possibly defecting out of shame. Radiguet instead contemplates the Jetman, stating that their vacation will be over soon. At the ranch, the team take notes on the mystery man and his conceited, nasty nature while wondering who he is. However, Radiguet breaks their quiet by stating they're going to die in such a beautiful place; but his shot is blocked by the mystery man with merely one hand! When Radiguet asks who he is, the man calls out Maria and Gray to appear as well, lifting his hand up and forcing them from the Vylock to the field. As Maria wonders who he is, the man states that a butterfly opens it's cocoon and flies and that he, Tranza, is the being the burst from the cocoon of Tran and will be the one who will shine in heaven. Radiguet shows shock that Tran has transformed as do the Jetmen as he states he'll return the favor on the shame he was shown, using his gauntlet to throw around the Jetmen with ease until they transform to deal with him; but he blocks Ryu's Bringer Sword with his fingers before stealing Gai and Raita's Bird Blasters and shooting down the squadron with their own weapons. Gray tries to shoot at Tranza but he summons his own sword and slashes at the robot, Radiguet and Maria before Red Hawk tries to fight him again, being caught in an illusion that leads to total defeat. As the Vyram return to the Vylock, Tranza enters and sits on the chair of leadership, with Radiguet reminding him that only the one that defeats the Jetman can sit there and that he has no right to sit there. However Tranza silences them pushing back the other Vyram as he relaxes quietly. Back at the ranch, the Jetmen try to recover as they show anger at having lost to the transformed Tran. Ryu contemplates how to defeat Tranza's illusionary sword technique; realizing something as he forces Raita to come with him. Going to a waterfall, Ryu has Raita throw down various logs from it, with his leader slashing at them with his sword as he tries to knock them away one after another but being knocked by them. Being hit by one, Ryu thinks he's failing thinking that if he can't defeat this, he can't defeat Tranza. Tranza soon appears claiming that Ryu will never defeat him before shooting at him and Raita. the Vyram general then takes Ryu and teleports away, forcing Raita to report to the team that Ryu has been carried away by the enemy. Arriving at a nearby quarry, Tranza knocks away Ryu before using his gauntlet to create a battle arena surrounded by barbed wire, offering a death match against Red Hawk. The two face each other and begin their battle, fighting each other with martial arts as the Jetmen desperate search around town in search for their leader; Odagari reports in on a helicopter stating she can't even find Ryu from the air. At the same time, Ryu continues the battle and tries to escape from above, but is struck by a force field preventing him from escaping. Tranza flies towards Ryu and the two continue to fight with the Vyram's using his sword and flinging Red Hawk into the ring, electrocuting him and forcing him to drop his Cross Changer as it explodes. As Tranza continues to prove superiority, Radiguet in the Vylock swears he won't let Tranza have his way while holding a Bio-Dimension Bug. Tranza easily crushes Ryu in combat and prepares to finish him with the illusionary sword maneuver again; Ryu stands preparing to fight when he closes his eyes remembering his training with Raita. As the sword flies, he is able to catch it by having it strike his shoulder, surprising Tranza with the maneuver but telling him this isn't enough to win as he flings Ryu away once again. However, both are suddenly attacked and the ring destroyed when a new Bio-Dimensional Beast, Torpedo Piranha, appears before them. Radiguet commands the creature to destroy them from the Vylock as it fires torpedoes from it's second mouth, just as Odagari finds Red Hawk. Tranza yells at Radiguet to not get in the way and that he doesn't realize his teammate's power before returning to the Vylock and attacking the other generals and returning to his chair, warning them that he'll show them. The other Jetmen regroup with Ryu as he lays on the ground, weakened stating he thought he would die from Tranza as Gai gives him to the Commander to watch over as the others prepare to fight Torpedo Piranha. The four Jetmen transform and Gai takes a torpedo attack from the Bio-Dimensional Beast before they all become struck to the ground. Ryu tells them to shoot the torpedoes as they emerge from his mouth; they use their Bird Blasters together and shoot it, making it destroyed instantly. Radiguet shows anger in the failure as Tranza lifts him and attacks the rival general with his glove before taking control of his sword and stabbing Radiguet with it. Maria and Gray try to attack back but he absorbs the attack with his glove and reflects it. Tranza calls Radiguet a fool and he'll put him in his place, kicking him while he's down and stating that from now on, the other generals work under him even as Radiguet bleeds from his mouth. Tranza tells Radiguet to state his name, when he doesn't Tranza shoots them and asks again, upon which Radiguet states that he is Lord Tranza. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : * : Guest Cast * , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue